This application relates to a memory, and more particularly, to an internal power generating apparatus of a multichannel memory, a multichannel memory including the same, and a processing system employing the multichannel memory.
In general, in order to prevent voltage fluctuation that is generated when an external power voltage is provided, a memory includes an additional internal power generator so as to provide a power voltage to internal circuits. Internal power voltages used in a memory include various voltages such as a peripheral circuit voltage, a cell array voltage, a boosting voltage and a bit line voltage according to voltage levels used in peripheral and core blocks or according to voltage levels based on different uses. In order to obtain various voltage levels, various reference voltage generators are used.